


Sweet Foods, Tart Words

by afteriwake



Series: Love Is Like [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring Sherlock Holmes, Carrying, Donuts, Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Food, Food Kink, Foreplay, Hand Feeding, Kissing, POV Molly Hooper, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Fluff, Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper Kissing, Sherlock bakes, Sherlock is a Good Boyfriend, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 20:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14172381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: Sherlock surprises Molly with food he baked himself, but she's hungry for something else altogether.





	Sweet Foods, Tart Words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MagsyB](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagsyB/gifts), [SHolmes20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHolmes20/gifts).



> This fic was claimed by **SHolmes20** as one Sherlolly fic to another milestone, and is based on the prompt " _Sharing a dessert_."

Molly had tried to take his mind off of things with his family as much as she could, trying to ply him with body parts and seeing if there were interesting old cases both at the Yard and in her predecessor’s files. And it _seemed_ to be working; Sherlock appeared content and perhaps even happy, even if it was his own level of happiness and not most other people’s.

It was no skin off her back to do this, either; she loved him with all her heart and didn’t want him in pain. It was as clear as that, at least to her. Whether it was to him was a different matter, but she supposed if he was at least content than he probably realized it.

But her attempts to distract him meant that, for a time, she didn’t focus on herself, and by the time she knew her weekend of double shifts was coming up she wasn’t at all prepared for it. Starting before the sun went up and coming home to Baker Street once it had set was not what she wanted, but there was a conference and of the three pathologists on staff, her expertise and her tolerance of Sherlock was needed the most.

She came home the first evening to an assault of delicious smells. Most of them were sweet, as though baking had been done in her absence, and at first, she had thought it was Mrs. Hudson’s doing until she realized the divine smells were coming from the kitchen area by the sitting room. She left her handbag in the foyer and the moment she got to the top of the stairs she was in Sherlock’s arms, being carried to the kitchen table.

Laughing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled close. “And what’s all this?” she asked.

“I decided to tackle baking today, and Mrs. Hudson has said no more baked goods, she’s stuffed. So in between your Thai takeaway you’ll be my taste tester,” he replied.

“I actually meant more why are you carrying me?”

“Double shift and even in kitten heels with good orthotics you’re probably sore.”

“Sherlock?”

“Yes?”

“I’m in flats.”

He tilted his head to look at her feet, which she wiggled for him. “Oh.”

“Still, I appreciate it,” she said, pressing a kiss to his neck.

“I wouldn’t do that,” he murmured.

“Oh?”

“Dessert first, shagging later.” She pressed another kiss more towards his pulse point, nipping the skin a little and nearly causing him to drop her. “You are persistent.”

“Mmm, I’m much less tired than I was a few moments ago.”

“You don’t want to try my culinary experiments?” he asked.

“I will if you’ll feed them to me,” she said.

“I suppose I can do that,” he replied. 

He set her on the edge of the table where there was a clear spot instead of the chair, and she set her feet on the chair and looked around. There were scones, doughnuts, cakes and other assorted pastries littered on the table. “How on earth did you find the time to do all of it?” she asked. 

“I maximized efficiency by using various assorted cooking instruments and not simply relying on the oven and stove top,” he replied. He reached over and picked up a doughnut hole. “Open wide.”

She opened her mouth for him and he popped the doughnut hole into her mouth, but not before she sucked on his fingers as he withdrew them. He didn’t flush but he got that very intrigued look on his face before he suggested some sensual act they try. She did give in to chewing the food, though, and realized it was not a flavour she had tried before but was delicious all the same. “What type is that?”

“Blood orange and poppy seed with a sugar glaze,” he replied.

“It’s amazing,” she said. “Have you had one yet?”

“I don’t like doughnuts mu--” She cut him off by popping one into his mouth while he was talking, making sure she withdrew her fingers quickly. He chewed and swallowed, pursing his lips slightly. “Interesting. And I concede sweets are much more interesting when they’re being fed to me.”

“Oh, that was just a doughnut hole. I could think of much more interesting things to feed to you,” she said with a smirk.

“Such as?” he asked, a heated awareness coming into his eyes.

“There’s all sorts of fun to be had with whipped topping and chocolate syrup and very firm abdominal muscles.”

“And what about pert nipples?”

“Those too. They could be licked and sucked and that could be very interesting.” She reached over and began fiddling with the first closed buttonhole under his throat. “It gets messy, though.”

“So perhaps a shared shower would be in order?”

She chuckled. “Make it a bath and I’m all yours to tease.”

He leaned in and kissed her hungrily, and she realized she wasn’t hungry for the baked goods around her. She didn’t even need the whipped topping or chocolate sauce. As long as he had her and soon, this man she loved was all she was hungry for.


End file.
